


History, Hand Holding and Happiness

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Days, Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Museums, Sabriel Fluff Friday, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Sam has a bad day, and Gabriel figures out how to cheer him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt by Anonymous]
> 
> Ok, my turn for the Sabriel fluff! I have always had this thought in my head of Sam having a really rough day. Maybe it was a bad hunt, or he just isn't feeling well, or maybe everything keeps going wrong in the bunker (stubbing toes, running into walls, dropping things) Anyway, he's pretty down, and Gabriel comes along and with a snap of his fingers he takes Sam to any and all of the museums he would ever want to go to. Just an endless day of history, hand holding, and happiness.

OH GOD THIS IS SO FLUFFY IMMA EXPLODE. 

Like…like, oh god.

Sam is having a bad day. Just a normal, run of the mill, bad day. It happened even to hunters apparently, but this was just getting completely out of hand. Hell, he would have blamed Gabriel, if he wasn’t sure that Gabriel would buckle the second he mentioned sex being off the table as a result. 

So he was just having a fucking rotten day. First, Dean had taken the last of the coffee before leaving for the day. Which left him with nothing. NOTHING. That was inhumane and Dean would have fucking killed him if he’d done the same thing. 

Then, then, the hot water heater had turned off in the middle of his shower. Thank fuck Dean and Cas hadn’t been there to see him trudge his weary (and sudsy) ass to the water heater, fucking kick it until it started working again, then trudge back. 

Of course, that was only the start. He’d finished getting out of the shower, gotten dressed without more happening and had made the decision to go out and find something resembling food and caffeine. He’d slipped on the doorstep on the suds he’d trailed. 

So he’d groaned, propped himself up and cleaned the trail of water he’d left. By the time he was done, he was too tired, so he’d decided not bother leaving the bunker. 

But he IS starving, so he goes to the kitchen and pulls out the condiments he needs to make a sandwich. Of course, as he’s making the sandwich, he knocks over the glass of water he’d poured himself and it hits the floor, shatters and leaves him standing in a puddle of glass with a half-made sandwich. 

By the time he is done cleaning up the glass and water (without slipping thank fuck), Sam doesn’t even want to finish the sandwich, but he does, and brings it to the living room. There he slumps into the living room and decides to just lay there until the rotten day is fucking OVER. 

And that’s where Gabriel finds him. Gabriel takes one look at him, steps forward and presses his fingertips to Sam’s forehead. A moment later, they are standing in front of the Museum of Natural History and Sam’s groaning, tired, but wanting to try to be excited. 

Gabriel just takes Sam’s hand and squeezes it, and a latte, exactly as he would have ordered it, appears in Sam’s hand. Gabriel orders Sam to drink it and starts to tug Sam inside. Sam perks up considerably, and as they tour the museum, Sam brainstorms ideas with Gabriel for how to get back at Dean for taking the last of the coffee!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/121386453290/ok-my-turn-for-the-sabriel-fluff-i-have-always) ♡ ♡


End file.
